The Administrative Core provides the infrastructure for and coordinates all activities of the MPD Research Consortium (MPD-RC). Key functions include organizational management and communication, resource allocation and management (personnel, funds,equlpment, and supplies), organization of all internal and external advisory boards, scientific and clinical trials oversight to assure regulatory cornpliarice and procedural implementation, and exetmal liaison to appropriate governmental agencies. The specific aims of the Administrative are: 1) coordinate activities of all projects, and cores belonging to the MPD-RC; 2) schedule and provide optimal staff support for all MPD-RC committees and boards and establish and staff new committees when necessary; 3) assure that the use of both human subjects and animal subjects is monitored in compliance with NIH regulations for research using human subjects and animals; 4) administer and oversee all budgets; 5) liaison to the NCI for all matters pertaining to the MPD-RC; 6) submit all applications for use of Investigational New Drugs (IND) to the U.S. Federal Drug Administration; 7) report all adverse events experienced by patients participating in clinical trials to investigators, participating instituions and appropriate regulatory agencies; 8) develop and negotiate contracts with pharmaceutical companies to gain access to drugs to be administered in clinical trials and obtain partial support from pharmaceutical companies for the performance of these trials; 9) prepare and provide yearly progress reports to the NCI.